wormfandomcom-20200222-history
The Strange Titan
The Strange Titan is a Titan born from an undisclosed Stranger. Personality The Strange Titan's personality and former identity are unknown, but they are actively hostile. Appearance The Strange Titan's appearance and gender are currently unknown, shielded from any external awareness by the unknown nature of its abilities. Even when weakened, the Titan appeared only as a figure made of white noise.A figure in the background, black as night from head to toe, with something like tv static buried deep within itself, dropped, and landed with enough force that shoulder sheared from torso. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.2 Abilities and Powers The Strange Titan has an unknown ability to prevent any act that will make an individual aware of its precise location, appearance or activities. This effect extends to people, Thinker powers, cameras and any known form of observation. More than just blanking out awareness, this ability inherently prevents anyone from even attempting to look at the Titan.The Stranger approached from the other. Or so I assumed. I couldn’t look in that direction. It wasn’t that I tried and failed… I couldn’t try. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.1 The only way to know about the location of the Strange Titan is to keep track of the radius of this anti-observational effect. Additionally, the Strange Titan has the ability to cause invasive horrific hallucinations, causing immediate, overwhelming and potentially permenant psychological damage. The precise nature of this power is unknown due to it being shielded from observation by it's first power. All that is known is that it seems to be a projected effect, perhaps in the form of a beam or ray, due to the fact that it cannot penetrate sufficent cover.“The Strange Titan. No image, because we can’t turn cameras or any sets of eyes toward it, and any attempts to turn powers in its general direction fail. Our initial speculation about who it might have been were foiled when it evidenced other abilities. A team of three made a fighting retreat from the area, using powers to try to use the environment against the titan, and the titan disabled them one by one, with only the third escaping. Her teammates were inflicted with horrific hallucinations and don’t appear to have any awareness of external stimuli. We have thinkers and one cape with experience in delving into minds analyzing the victims now. We have no indication whether it’s one Titan or two within that area.”- Excerpt from Radiation 18.2 History The Ice Breaks Director Armstrong received a report of an unknown Stranger turning into a Titan on Cheit.Interlude 17.z II During Legend's debriefing of the Titans to the Wardens and other assembled heroes and villains, he gave details on the Strange Titan.Radiation 18.2 The Strange Titan eventually joined Fortuna's network.Ophion coming from the East. Nemean from the West. The Stranger Titan from the Northeast, with a vague marker that showed the likely area and a guess at the distance. By the connections we’d observed, all three appeared to be linked to Titan Fortuna. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.1 The Strange Titan was the closest Titan to one of the entry-points to The Shardspace, so it mobilized against trespassers second after Skadi.Radiation 18.10 However, it was relatively slow and arrived together with Ophion, shortly after the faster Nemean. The Stranger started poaching cape-teams at the fringes, while being impossible to attack themselves, so heroes were forced to block their approach by destroying the environment.Infrared 19.1 It continued putting the pressure and forcing capes into cover during the battle, not being very noticeably affected in power even after the Firmament was bombed.“You too. You weren’t here, but they’re saying the Stranger Titan is insanity-raying anyone who steps out of cover,” Sveta told me. “Stay low.” ... and the Stranger Titan was behind us, unable to be seen, yet capable of stealing our sanity away from us if it got a good look at us. Possibly permanently, insofar as ‘permanent’ lasted, when most of the affected seemed to take their own lives at the next opportunity. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.3 Trivia * The Strange Titan's power (especially the inability to even try to look at it) heavily resembles Blindside's; however, at the moment any connection is speculative. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Unknown Gender Category:Stranger Category:Titans Category:S-Class Threats Category:Ward Characters Category:Blaster